


A-Z

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Complete, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of 26 fics, each beginning with a letter of the alphabet as the title suggests. From drabbles to full blown fics, all of them oneshots in their own right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did the flirting become reality.

 

Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto mainly, other team members may feature.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Spoilers: Any episode of TW and maybe DW is fair game.  
Warnings: For series, to cover all bases: Smut, language, violence, angst, fluff ... anything else that comes to mind.  
Rating: PG13 - NC17 For series. NC17 for this chapter.

  
“So.” Jack murmured as he placed small butterfly kisses down Ianto's chest. “When did you realise you were actually attracted to me and not just flirting with me for the job?”

He was wondering how long it was since Ianto's flirting had been for real and them getting to where they were now, in his small bed for the first time.

Ianto moaned and arched his back as Jack's mouth latched onto a nipple and his tongue began to tease it as he sucked, his hand tangling in Jack's hair.

“That night, the night we caught Myfanwy.”

Jack abandoned the nipple and looked up at Ianto.

“Almost three weeks ago, I must be losing my touch.” Jack smirked a little.

Ianto gasped as the tip of Jack's tongue dipped into his belly button.

“Never heard of playing hard to get Sir.” Ianto panted.

Jack's tongue swiped over the tip of his leaking cock and Ianto's hips lifted off the mattress.

“Nervous?”

“A little.” Ianto admitted, he had already told Jack he'd never slept with a man before.

Jack finger slipped between his legs, finding the puckered hole between Ianto's buttocks and he teased it slightly with his index finger.

“Shit!” Ianto exclaimed, as his pushed down against the finger.

“I won't hurt you.” Jack told him right before he took Ianto's cock deep into his mouth and began to suck.

At that point Ianto knew there was no way he was going to stop Jack doing whatever he wanted.

The End.


	2. B is for Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the night ...

Jack wandered back into the bedroom with a glass of water in his hand and sat in the single chair in the corner of the room, the moonlight from the clear night sky shone in through the window casting a glow over the sleeping Ianto.

Ianto was asleep on his back, beneath the thin sheet Jack could see his legs spread haphazardly with one knee bent. One hand rested on his chest, the other by his side and his head tilted slightly to one side.

Jack smiled to himself when Ianto began to snore softly, a little jealous of the deep sleep Ianto was obviously in. He hadn't slept like that in a very long time, and although he never felt tired he still missed the ability to do so.

In the moonlight he realised just how young his lover looked, his face free of any worry or pain that tended to come hand in hand with the nature of their job. The soft glow showing the contours of Ianto's face so clearly, Jack wished his gorgeous eyes were open to complete the image.

Ianto shifted onto his side, reaching out with one arms as if searching for some thing.

“Jack.” He whispered in his sleep, his dream slipping through to reality.

Jack placed the water glass down, got to his feet and climbed back into the bed. Ianto immediately pressed close to him, murmuring his name again as he did so.

“I'm here beautiful.” Jack told him softly as he closed his eyes and held him close.

The End.


	3. C is for Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all ...

The fabric of the sheets bunched in his hands as he arched his back, his head tilted backwards. His breath was now coming in small, fast pants as he was driven nearer and nearer the edge. His eyes closed tight through instinct not choice as he tried to keep control of his body for a bit longer.

The tongue teasing his cock was doing an expert job, first licking him from root to tip before it teased the small leaking opening as it tasted his very essence. As the tip of the tongue dipped into the slit his hips rose from the bed, one hand releasing the sheet clutched in it and reaching down to tangle in the tongue owners hair.

He moaned as the tongue was joined by a warm wet mouth, covering just the tip of his cock. His hips held in place as the mouth sucked and the tongue licked and teased till he thought he could bear no more, just as he was about to lose control a hand grasped him tight around the base of his cock, delaying the inevitable.

He opened his eyes to see blue ones looking back at him, the smile on the face reflecting in his own. Without warning the mouth swallowed his cock almost completely, he desperately tried to thrust his hips, wanting, needing to fuck the mouth that was giving him so much pleasure, but he was still being held tight.

A finger slipped between his buttocks, he barely noticed it until the slick digit slid into his hole. Baring down on the finger as it slid in and out him, fucking his arse, grazing over his prostate, sending him faster and faster towards the climax he desperately wanted.

As a second finger slid in with the first the mouth took him in deeper, he felt the throat relax as his cock slipped further in. The hand still on his hip relaxed and his hips began to cant instantly, feeling the tip of a nose against his pubic bone as he fucked the mouth that encased him.

Both is hands grasped at the hair on the head between his legs as his orgasm began to built in earnest, when the third finger was added to his arse he lost control. His thrusts became more and more erratic as the fingers fucked his arse, the sensations as they brushed over his prostate flowed through his whole body until his body tensed in anticipation of the coming release.

“Ianto.” He shouted and his whole body shook as his climax flooded through him.

Ianto opened his eyes as he sucked every last drop of Jack's come down his throat, watching his lover in throws of passion turned him on so much he ached. Releasing Jack's softening cock he slid up his body and kissed him deeply, his hand on Jack's chest as he felt the heart racing below.

Before it has even returned to normal Jack had flipped Ianto onto his back, Ianto gasping as Jack's mouth left his and bit down deliciously on his neck.

The End.


	4. D is for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not enough vegetables

“Jack.”

“Ummmm.” Jack replied not wanting to speak with food in his mouth.

“When you said you we're going to cook me dinner, I did expect some actual cooking to be involved.”

“I believe I used the words 'make dinner, not cook dinner.”

“This is neither.”

“Neither what?”

“Food nor dinner.” Ianto picked at it in disgust with his fork.

“A majority of the population would disagree with you.”

“Only if they live in a field.” Ianto mumbled, putting fork down by his plate.

“It's good for you, eat.” Jack gestured at the plate with his own fork.

“Since when did you care whether what you ate was good for you?” Ianto cocked an eyebrow.

“Since I found someone I wanted to take care of.”

“I'm not eating it.”

“It won't kill you.”

Ianto picked up his fork again and picked at the salad vegetables on his plate, spearing a piece of lettuce he held the fork up and pointed it at Jack.

“This is only fit for rabbits, I'm not a rabbit!”

“You totally sure about that?”

Ianto frowned. “Of course I'm sure I'm not a rabbit, no floppy ears, hoppy legs or twitchy nose is a giveaway for a start.”

“Not convinced.”

“Why?”

“Well, you sure fuck like one.” Jack grinned as Ianto buried his reddening face in his arms on the table.

The End.


	5. E is for Endless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's on a roof contemplating ...

Jack imagined he could see the whole of Cardiff from where he was stood, on the roof of the highest building in the City and he probably wasn't wrong. His coat was buttoned up the the collar in an attempt to keep out the cold January wind as it beat against his body.

He could hear Ianto's voice in his ear, asking him where he was but for now he was ignoring it. He would answer him soon but for now he needed to be alone, most of the time when he died coming back was just a mundane thing he expected but every now and then it made him think about his seemingly endless life.

He didn't count the years he was buried beneath the earth of Cardiff, as for the most part he was dead but even so he had already lived a lot longer than he should have and this was what had set him thinking today.

What was the point of committing to anything, anyone if he was going to lose it, them he asked himself. He knew he was falling for Ianto, if he was honest with himself he'd have to admit he had already done so and he wasn't sure if he was willing to give into it completely and deal with the heartache when it came.

If he did it this time then would he keep doing it, for his whole lifetime? Could he let his heart get broken again and again without going mad, or should he forget about commitment and go back to meaningless shags with people he didn't know? The life he had lived after Estelle and until ... well until he had met Ianto.

It wasn't just the thought of heartbreak that scared him, surely he must age in some way. He had already noticed the odd grey hair and that meant he wouldn't stay looking the way he did forever, would he end up looking ancient and shrivelled? He shuddered in the wind, trying to force that thought from his mind.

“Jack.”

He turned to see Ianto standing behind him hugging his arms around himself in an attempt to make himself warmer.

“You didn't answer me.”

“I was thinking.”

Ianto moved closer and slid his arms around Jack's waist, resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

“It's cold, can't you think inside?”

“I needed the fresh air, blow the cobwebs away so to speak.”

“Did it work?”

Jack turned in Ianto's arms to face him, planting a tender kiss on his lovers lips.

“Yeah, I think it did.”

“Great, can we go back in the warm now?”

“Soon.”

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him flush to his body, kissing him deeply. As soon as Ianto had found him he knew the answer to one question, for now at least. Yes, he was willing for now to get his heart broken in this small part of his endless existence.

The End


	6. F is for Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shall go to the ball

Ianto regarded the thick white envelope for a moment, not recognising the elegant handwriting upon it before sliding the letter opener under the flap and slicing through the paper. Inside there were three invitations and a cover letter.

The invitations were not all individually addressed to anyone, the cover letter however was addressed to him. It was from someone he hadn't seen since the battle of Canary Wharf and never thought he'd hear from again, one of the few survivors.

He was holding a Ball, to pay tribute to those who had lost their lives. The tickets were free but it was asked that anyone attending would make a contribution to the widows and family fund that he also been set in place.

Ianto wasn't sure he wanted to attend, the battle was still so clear in his mind and even after almost a year. Each invite was inviting two people, the letter encouraged him to bring friends or colleagues. The attire was formal, evening wear would be required.

Ianto thought maybe he could take Jack as his partner, but quickly dismissed the idea. He remembered the invitee well, going with Jack would not go down with him and if that was the case then he probably should turn down the offer even though he had started to think it was for a good cause.

He was just about to drop them in the bin when they were grabbed from his hand.

“This looks important.” Jack said as he read the letter and frowned. “Don't you want to attend?”

Ianto sighed and told him why he had decided against it. “I don't want to cause a scene by arriving with you and there's no one else I'd want to go with.” He finished.

“We could still go, together, but not together.”

“Make sense Jack.”

“Three invitations, you take Toshiko, I'll take Gwen and Owen can take ... whoever he wants.”

Ianto thought about it for a minute. “You take Toskiko, I'll take Gwen and then I might just agree.”

Jack gave him a curious look but didn't ask why the change of partners, all of them being away from the hub for the night might be a problem though. He'd just have to hope that the rift decided to behave for a couple of days, it wasn't going to be an overnight thing if they had to travel to London for the do.

It turned out that Owen was happy to stay behind and mind the hub, not his kind of thing he had informed them. Toshiko and Gwen on the other hand were as excited as school girls, Rhys was a little put out that his girlfriend was going to a Ball with another man but gave into defeat eventually when Gwen told him it was just a cover for Jack and Ianto.

So on the morning of the day of the ball they found themselves in Ianto's car heading towards London, evening suits and dresses carefully packed in the boot. They had rooms booked in the hotel the Ball was being held in, two double rooms to avoid suspicion.

The 'couples' checked into their room and within minutes Jack was knocking on the door of Ianto and Gwen's room, sending Gwen packing to his and Toshiko's before dragging Ianto over to the bed and telling him they needed to christen the room.

Jack slipped away with barely enough time to shower and change and sent Gwen back to do the same, when he arrived at the room he found Toshiko already showered and made up. She slipped into the bathroom with her gown and emerged a few minutes later, Jack looked in awe as she gave him a twirl.

The deep blue evening dress clung in all the right places as it's hem swept the floor, Jack took her hand and twirled her into his arms. Kissing her softly on the cheek and telling her she looked beautiful before releasing her and dashing into the bathroom, knowing Ianto would be annoyed of he was late.

Ianto had to admit that Gwen was a vision of beauty when she exited the bathroom, the dark red dress suited her to perfection. The soft satin fabric flowed over her body like liquid metal, accentuating her body in just the right places. Ianto told her she looked gorgeous and meant every word, kissing her on her hand before completing his own attire.

They all emerged into the hallway within moments of each other, compliments exchanged they made handsome couples as they made their way down to the Ballroom. Sat at their allocated tables they enjoyed the fine food and wine they were served before several moving speeches by battle survivors and then the tables were cleared as the orchestra began to play.

Jack and Ianto could barely keep their eyes off each other as they twirled Toshiko and Gwen around the dance floor, both of them wishing they were dancing in each others arms. The girls were both having a whale of a time as their handsome partners danced them expertly around the room.

An hour of so of dancing later Toshiko admitted to needing a drink and a rest, as Ianto watched her and Jack leave the dance floor and Jack head for the bar as Toshiko sank gratefully into her seat he suggested to Gwen they did the same and happily she agreed.

Ianto walked up to the bar, stopping just behind Jack and whispered in his ear.

“I want you in my arms.”

“So dance with me.” Jack whispered back.

“No, not here. I don't want to risk ruining the evening for Tosh and Gwen”

Jack sighed and picked up the drinks for him and Toshiko and moved towards their table. Ianto hurriedly got his and Gwen's drinks and followed him. Setting the drinks on the table he told them he had to pop to the toilet, giving Jack a look that told him he should follow.

Jack wasn't one to miss a silent invitation like that, excusing himself from the table he hurried after the retreating Ianto missing the knowing looks that passed between Gwen and Toshiko. He pushed open the door to the gents and glanced about before a hand grabbed him from behind and dragged him into a cubical.

He was pushed back against the door as Ianto's mouth crushed his in a searing kiss, Ianto's tongue plunging straight into his mouth as the young man wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and tangled his hands in his hair.

“Lets go back to our, my room.” Ianto panted as he broke the kiss.

“What about the girls?”

“They'll be okay.”

Jack chucked. “Bit rude just leaving them there.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Fine, we'll tell them first.”

Jack's hands clutched at Ianto's arse, kissing his deeply as he did so.

“Lets not waste anymore time.”

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and led him from the cubical, as soon as they left the gents Ianto took his hand from Jack's making Jack mutter under his breath. Reaching the Ballroom Ianto went to head to the girls but Jack stopped him, holding onto his arm.

“First we have something else to do.” Jack told Ianto and still holding his arm moved him to the dance floor.

“Jack.” Ianto's voice conveying what a bad idea he thought this was as all eyes seemed to be on them.

“Breathe, relax and dance.”

Jack held Ianto close as he began to lead them round the dance floor, Ianto waited for someone to come and drag them off telling them it wasn't proper but it never came. He began to relax a little as the music sank into his mind, resting his head on Jack's shoulder he opened his eyes and realised that barely anyone was taking notice of them.

He spotted Gwen and Toshiko watching them, both smiling as the did so and he began to wish the dance would never end. As the orchestra ended one tune and started up another Jack came to a stop and lifted Ianto's chin with his fingers, placing a small chaste kiss upon Ianto's lips.

“Lets blow this joint.” He told him softly as Ianto blushed before him.

Ianto nodded as Jack took his hand and led him from the room, only smiles on the faces of those that watched them leave and head back to a room leaving a key for the other with Gwen and Toshiko.

The End.


	7. G is for Grubby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mud

The first Ianto knew of Jack being back was when he heard a noise behind him, turning around the sight in front of him made him chuckle out loud. Jack was covered from head to toe in mud, or at least what Ianto hoped was only mud.

His boots were caked in it, his coat and trousers were smothered and he had smudges of it on his face. His hair was sticking up in all directions looking like he had used mud in replace of hair gel, the scowl on his face making Ianto chuckle even more.

“What happened?” Ianto managed to stop laughing long enough to ask.

“I fell over, in a field.”

“All I want to know is that the field wasn't home to cows or sheep?”

“It was a very ploughed, very muddy field.”

“You know how much of a pain that coat is going to be to get clean?”

“I'm sure it'll look like new when you've finished with it.”

Ianto sighed loudly. “Take it off.” He held out a hand.

Jack unbuttoned it and slipped it off his body as he moved closer to Ianto, handing to him carefully. Ianto took it, gave it a look of disgust and dropped it in a corner to Jack's surprise.

“It can wait, you however will be much easier to get clean, shower.” Ianto told him.

“Is that an invitation?”

“Jack!” Ianto exclaimed as she shoved him with his hands, on his back towards the showers.

Ianto started the water running to heat it up and helped Jack get out of his dirty boots and trousers, trying to get the minimum amount of mud on his hands. Once Jack was down to his briefs and t shirt he put his hand under the stream of water to test the temperature.

“Perfect.” He declared. “In the shower Jack.”

Jack pouted. “Not going to join me?”

“Nope.”

“But ...”

“Shower.”

Jack pulled off his t shirt and briefs and made as if to head for the shower, Ianto picked Jack's soiled trousers up off the floor and glanced about, he could only see one boot. It was in Jack's hand, in the other was a handful of mud.

Ianto gave him a worried look. “I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking?”

“I'm not thinking anything.” Jack replied innocently as he moved closer to Ianto.

“Jack, no.” Ianto backed away and hit a wall.

Before he could react Jack was on him, rubbing the mud into his hair and down his face and neck. Ianto glared at him as he reached up to stop a blob of mud dripping into his eye, a smirk on Jack's face.

“You need a shower Ianto, you're all grubby.” Jack placed a small kiss on Ianto's mud free lips.

“You better make it worth it.” Ianto finally grinned as he saw the funny side.

“Of course, you should expect nothing less.”

“Best help me out my clothes then, I'm a tad overdressed for the shower.”

Between them Ianto's clothes were off in minutes and Jack was dragging him under the spray of the shower, the first few minutes were spent cleaning the mud off each other and washing it out of their hair. Once that was out of the way they stood under the spray of hot water and kissed deeply, already turned on from being naked together in the shower.

“So, what do you want?” Jack asked Ianto as his hands skimmed over his arse.

“Suck me then fuck me.”

“Now that's very decisive.”

“I want to fuck your mouth and then have you fuck my arse.”

“Your wish is my command.” Jack slid his hands down Ianto's chest as he sank to his knees.

Jack slid his hands up the inside of Ianto's thighs, one hand cupping his balls as they other moved higher and grasped his cock. Ianto held on to Jack's shoulders bracing himself as Jack played with his balls with one hand and the tip of his tongue teased the head of his cock.

Ianto moaned softly in pleasure as Jack's tongue swiped over every inch of his cock and then dipped into the slit before Jack sucked the head into his mouth, sucking and licking the already sensitive cock. Jack felt one of Ianto's hands leave his shoulder and the fingers of it grasp his hair, pulling on it a little but not enough to hurt.

Jack's hand moved away from Ianto's balls and slid between his buttocks, finding and teasing the tight hole with the tip of his fingers. As Ianto gasped loudly in pleasure Jack took his cock deeper into his mouth, deep throating him. Jack's hand grasped around Ianto's waist, holding him up as he let Ianto fuck his mouth.

Jack held in a moan as Ianto's hand tugged on his hair a little harder, moving his head with Ianto's thrusts to avoid choking. His other hand continued to tease Ianto's arse, never breaching it just stroking the tight muscle with his finger tips. Jack heard Ianto's breath hitch as his cock swelled in his mouth, he sucked harder and faster till Ianto gasped out his name, his come shooting down Jack's throat.

Jack didn't stop sucking him till his orgasm subsided completely and his body stopped shuddering, then releasing Ianto's softening cock from his mouth he stood and kissed Ianto hard on the mouth, thrusting his tongue in so that Ianto could taste himself on his tongue till they were breathless.

“Fuck me.” Ianto panted. “Hard.”

Jack reached for the waterproof lube on the bathroom shelf as Ianto turned to face the tiled wall of the shower, bracing his arms against them as he felt Jack's fingers once again teasing the tight muscle of his opening and then a single digit slipping inside him.

Ianto moaned soft as a second finger slid inside his arse, brushing deliciously over his prostate as Jack worked the fingers back and forth, in and out of him. His breathing becoming faster as his cock began to harden once more under Jack's touch deep inside him.

“Feel good?” Jack rasped in his ear.

“Oh yeah, need you now. Fuck me.”

“Soon, you're still so tight.”

“Now, I want to feel you deep inside me, fucking me, want it to feel like you're filling me completely.”

“If you're sure?”

“Do it.” Ianto was almost growling at him.

Jack picked up the lube again and then slipped his fingers from Ianto's arse, coating his cock liberally he pressed it against Ianto's hole and began to slid in slowly. He heard Ianto hiss and stilled for a moment before sliding in up to the hilt. One arm wrapped around Ianto's waist, the other on his hip Jack began to slowly thrust into his lover.

Ianto gave out a loud moan of pleasure. “Fast, fast and hard.” He begged thrusting his hips back at Jack.

Jack picked up his pace, the feeling of Ianto hot still rather tight channel on his cock spuring him on. Jack now had both hands of Ianto's hips, pounding into him, harder and harder. No sounds to be heard except for the noise of flesh on flesh, the cascading water hitting the bottom of the shower and the moans and gasps coming from both their mouths.

Using one arms to brace himself against the tiled wall Ianto grasped his own cock with his hand, pumping it fast in time with Jack's thrusts in his arse.

“Come for me again.” Jack whispered in his ear and then bit down on his shoulder.

Ianto thought he saw stars as his second orgasm ripped through him, coating the tiles in front of him with his come as Jack continued to pound into him. He could hear Jack's orgasm approaching fast as he panted hard in his ear, Ianto clenched the muscles of his arse around Jack's cock and Jack lost all control as he pumped his come into his lover.

They didn't move for a few minutes, Jack lent against Ianto's back as they both came down from their orgasms then Jack slid from Ianto's arse and turned him away from the wall, kissing him hard till the water began to run cold.

The End.


	8. H is for Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is life finally over for Jack/The Face Of Boe?

The Face Of Boe thought it was rather fitting that the Doctor was there while he lay dying, he let the word float around his brain again, dying. He had tried to give up hope that he would die some day a very long time ago.

He had lived so long, the rumours about him had all been true but no one but the Doctor and his companion, her name escaped him for the moment, would work it out some time long after this meeting when he was inadvertently given by clue.

It was so hard to remember back that far, so many normal lifetimes had passed since then. Since he was human, he could barely remember becoming what he was now. He hadn't died in thousands of years, since he became what he knew was just a giant head in a glass tank.

Martha, he name was Martha and she was here with the Doctor. She looked so young, he remembered that she had saved the world, the Doctor and himself. He was Jack then, it was all coming back to him.

They always said that when you died your life flashed in front of you, it was coming back but it was like it was in slow motion. Small flashes but they were perfectly clear, of his life. His first meeting with the Doctor and Rose, oh Rose how the Doctor had loved and lost her.

The Daleks, how he had died and come back again not knowing how for over a hundred years. Falling in love too may times to remember, losing so many people he cared about. Dying more times than he wanted to think about, he didn't miss the pain that came when he revived.

Suddenly a face shot into his mind, the face of a man. A man he had loved so deeply, he remembered how much it hurt when he had lost him. He'd never loved anyone as much since, he wouldn't let himself get that involved and hurt again.

He was aware of the Doctor talking to him but he wasn't listening, he was remembering Ianto Jones.  
He could remember every detail of him, the way he looked, dressed, smelt, tasted. He had promised to remember him forever and he had tried, but after so many years it was impossible to keep everything in his mind.

He could remember holding him, kissing him, making love to him. It had been thousands of years since he had been able to make love to anyone, not that he had thought about it. But now he had an overwhelming urge to be with his lost love again.

His time was very nearly over, the darkness was descending and the image of Ianto was fading. As much as he wanted to finally die he was a little scared of the darkness he had been flung into everytime he had died when he was, well whole. He couldn't stop his eyelids closing as his mind stopped hearing the Doctor's voice in the back ground.

At first he thought he must be imagining things during his death, there wasn't darkness, there was light. Not a bright blinding light like people had often described would lead them to heaven, but a glow. And then he realised he wasn't alone, he was surrounded by people.

It wasn't until he was moving through them he realised he had a body again, he looked at his hands as if in amazement. They looked real enough, he touched one with the other just to check he wasn't imagining things and smiled to himself when he felt flesh on flesh.

Looking back up he noticed something about the other people, he stifled a small sob as he realised they were all people he had known, loved, lost. They were all watching him, as if wondering what he was going to do now he was there.

They all seemed so happy to see him, they were hugging him tightly and welcoming him. No one told him where he actually was and for the moment he didn't care, only one thing mattered to him. He needed to find Ianto Jones, his eyes searched the room? No, that didn't seem like the right word as it seemed like there were no walls, but he looked about anyway.

He had just about given up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned slowly and found himself looking into the eyes of his lost love. He didn't look like when he lost him, he looked so young and beautiful like when they had first met. Before he realised what was happen he felt soft lips against his, brushing them briefly.

“Ianto?”

“It's really me Jack.”

“How? Where am I?” Jack glanced about and realised they were now alone in the great expanse.

“The one place you wanted to be when you died, the thing you wished for the most.”

“To be back with you.”

“I've been waiting for you.”

“For millions of years?”

“Yep, but I've been busy during that time.”

“Busy?”

“I've lived so many lives, each time hoping that when I ended up back here I would find you.”

“Reincarnation, but surely you'd forget former lives?”

“I did, until I died and then each one comes flooding back.”

“You never found someone else, in these lives you wanted to wait for?”

“I never loved anyone else as much as you.”

“What happens now, do we get reincarnated again and lose each other once more?”

“No, once true loves find each other again we get to be together once more.”

“How?”

“I really don't know, but that's what they promised.”

“Who promised?”

“The powers that be.” Ianto shrugged.

“Who?”

No more questions.” Ianto pulled Jack into his arms and kissed him deeply, their arms wrapping tightly about each other as they kissed, trying to make up for the millions of years they had been parted.

Jack had no clue what was going to happen to them now, but if it meant he had Ianto forever who was he to question it.

The End.


	9. I is for Ianto & J is for Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their thoughts on each other ...

Ianto

Jack watched Ianto from his office, the way he moved about efficiently cleaning up mess and clearing away dirty coffee mugs in such a way that he was barely noticed, was it deliberate or did it just come naturally Jack wondered to himself.

When Ianto had turned up on his first day wearing a suit he was a little surprised, sure he had worn one the night they caught Myfanwy but he had no idea it was all part of the new job seeking Ianto. He couldn't keep his eyes off him, he looked so damn good in those suits.

He loved it when Ianto slipped off his suit jacket and he could see how they tight trousers encased his arse, and a lovely arse it was from what he could tell. One of these days, some time soon maybe he'd get to find out for real.

It was early days yet, Ianto had barely been employed there for two weeks. Ianto had flirted back which was encouraging but that was as far as it had gone, and as he watched Ianto bend over to pick a piece of rubbish off the floor he knew he had to find out soon if it was for real or just banter.

As Ianto stood back up he turned and looked up at Jack's office, catching his eye as smiling coyly before walking off to the kitchenette with his hands full with dirty mugs and a bin bag. Maybe today was the day he found out Jack thought to himself as he grabbed his dirty mug from his desk and ran down the steps from his office and in the direction Ianto went.

The End

Jack

Ianto knew Jack was watching him as he tided around the hub, Jack never made him feel invisible like the rest of the team could. He wondered if he should go and collect Jack's mug from his office but them decided it could wait, maybe Jack would bring to him if he played this right.

Every time Jack was near him he felt intoxicated by the mere presence of him, 51st century pheromones Jack had said. Surely it was just aftershave like anyone else he wondered, but he had to admit to himself that there was an air about Jack that indicated he didn't really belong in this time.

If he was from the future, like he suggested when he mentioned the pheromones then why did he dress like it was from the past? Not that he wanted Jack to dress in any other way, it was like the clothes were made for him.

And he knew he was finally ready to admit that when Jack flirted with him and he flirted back it wasn't just for show, there was something about the man that sent all sense fleeing from his brain. He wondered when he had started fancying men, then it dawned on him that it seemed only Jack had that influence on him.

Should he give into what he was feeling he thought as he picked up the dirty coffee mugs with one hand and the bin bag with the other, in a sudden spur of the moment decision he turned and looked up to Jack;'s office when he knew he would find Jack still watching him.

After smiling at him in a way he knew was a little coy he walked off to the kitchenette, barely reaching it before he heard Jack's footsteps fun down the steps and running in his direction. He placed the bag on the floor and the mugs in the sink and turned to find Jack walking towards him.

The End

Jack/Ianto

As Ianto allowed Jack to kiss him for the first time he thought to himself, yes today is the day I give into what I'm beginning to feel for this man. As Jack slid his arms down Ianto's back and cupped his arse as Ianto let him deepen the kiss Jack thought that hopefully he was one step closer to finding out if Ianto's arse was a cute and firm as it looked and felt.

The End.


	10. K is for karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening in the pub

Ianto was trying desperately to ignore the effect Jack's hand on his thigh was having as they sat in the pub with the rest of the team, they had had a long day and Jack had decided they all needed to chill out a little before leaving for home.

They were all laughing as Jack told them yet another of his unbelievable tales, none of them were ever sure if he was telling the truth or not. Stories of other planets and universes and the aliens that inhabited them, aliens he had more than a passing intimate knowledge of.

Gwen could see the small flush that had begun to spread over Ianto's cheeks and was wondering what Jack was doing under the table to cause it, since catching them in the hothouse she finally realised that they were more together than any of them had thought, but she wondered something else too.

“Oh god no.” Owen groaned.

They all glanced to where he was looking and saw equipment being set up near their table.

“Bloody karaoke night, I'm outta here.” Owen continued.

“Oh I love karaoke, don't go yet.” Toshiko told him giving him her best cute look.

“Well, don't expect me to bloody sing, karaoke is for sad losers.”

Jack chuckled and got to his feet. “Gotta go pee.” He informed them heading for the gents.

“I'll get more drinks.” Owen said as he left the table and headed for the bar.

A young guy had got up to sing, he was a little off key but not badly enough to feel like your eardrums were going to explode thought Gwen, and he was putting his heart and soul into the song that he was directing at a young girl at a nearby table.

“How romantic.” Toshiko sighed saying what Gwen was thinking.

“Is Jack romantic?” Gwen asked catching Ianto off guard.

“What?” He stammered.

“Well, he flirts like mad and obviously cares for you but I've never seen him do anything romantic.”

“Romantic like how?” Ianto asked allowing a small smile to cross his face.

“Flowers, chocolates ... stuff like that?” Toshiko suggested excitedly.

Owen put the tray of drinks on the table and sat back down. “What's flowers, chocolates and the like?”

“We were asking Ianto if Jack was romantic.” Toshiko told him.

“Jack, romantic? Yeah and I'm not a walking corpse.” Owen scoffed.

Gwen ignored him. “Ianto?”

Ianto felt himself go a slight shade of pink as he smirked. “Yep. But not in the ways you imagine.”

“Tell?” Toshiko grinned.

Before Ianto could answer someone else began to sing a song.

“Wow, whoever that is has the most gorgeous voice.” Gwen said as they turned to face the singer.

“Fucking hell, it's Jack.” Owen spluttered into his beer.

Jack's voice had caused the whole pub to hush as he sang, he had reached the first chorus. His words undeniably towards Ianto, his eyes locked on his lover.

_Baby you're all that I want_   
_When you're lyin' here in my arms_   
_I'm findin' it hard to believe_   
_We're in heaven_   
_And love is all that I need_   
_And I found it there in your heart_   
_It isn't too hard to see_   
_We're in heaven_

_Oh - once in your life you find someone_   
_Who will turn your world around_   
_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

_Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me_   
_Oh there's lots that I could say_   
_But just hold me now_   
_Cause our love will light the way_

_N' baby you're all that I want_   
_When you're lyin' here in my arms_   
_I'm findin' it hard to believe_   
_We're in heaven_   
_And love is all that I need_   
_And I found it there in your heart_   
_It isn't too hard to see_   
_We're in heaven_

_I've bin waitin' for so long_   
_For something to arrive_   
_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are comin' true_   
_Through the good times and the bad_   
_Ya - I'll be standin' there by you_

When he had finished singing he ignored all the clapping around him and walked straight over to the stunned Ianto, took him in his arms and kissed him tenderly before dropping back into his seat. As he looked about he he realised the rest of his team were sitting there gaping at him.

“What?” He grinned.

“I guess you just proved the answer to our question.” Gwen told him.

“Which was?” He looked at Ianto.

“Is Jack romantic.” Ianto told him smiling.

“Oh hell yeah.” Jack laughed.

The End.


	11. L is for Large

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too big ...

“It's too large Jack, there's no way that's going in there.”

“But it has to fit Ianto, I need it.”

“You don't need it, you want it.”

“Same difference.”

“Trust me Jack, it won't fit.”

“We won't know unless we try.”

“There's no point.”

“Where's your sense of adventure Ianto?”

“I don't confuse adventure with common sense.”

“Oh just think how wonderful it would be if it fit inside, you must agree with me on that?”

“Yep, but this hole is way to small for that no matter how you look at it.”

“You're not going to do it, are you?” Jack was in full pout now.

“Nope.”

“But you promised you'd try.”

“That was before I saw how big it was.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Jack, if there was anyway I thought this would fit in then I'd be happy to try, but you have to accept that there is no way this double bed.” Ianto pointed to the image on the computer screen. “Is going to fit in that small room, and even if it would, how the hell you you get in through that small hatch?”

“I concede, but you'd be amazed what I can fit in small holes.” Jack grinned as he took Ianto's hand and placed in on his crotch.

The End.


	12. M is for Moth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moth to a candle

A single candle burned in the darkness, it had been a couple of hours now since the power went out and there was barely half an inch of it left. As it sat on the window ledge in Ianto's bedroom it was reflected in the glass against the darkness outside.

Jack watched as a moth flew in the window and headed straight for the single source of light, fluttering around it. How it flew so close to the flame so many times, barely escaping with it's life as it did what came naturally to it.

Looking at his sleeping lover next to him he had a sudden epiphany about Torchwood and actually he himself if he thought about it, like the moth once they became employees they were drawn to the danger and excitement of the job with no thought for their lives.

And he also knew that they were drawn to him as well, how many of his team members had fallen for him? Yes, he knew he was a huge flirt but he rarely failed to get anyone he wanted into his bed. They were the moths to his flame and like the candle to the moth there was really no effort needed on his part.

Watching the moth again he would see it was getting braver in it's attempts, until finally it ignored the danger and gave into it's instincts as it flew directly at the flame and had it's life snuffed out instantly. Jack felt sad as he pulled the sleeping Ianto tighter into his arms.

Like a moth to a flame, one day he would lose Ianto to the job he loved. As the candle finally burnt out he wondered if his own flame would be extinguished the same day Ianto's life ended. As Ianto murmured his name in his sleep and sighed he kissed him on the brow and decided he had to tell Ianto he loved him before it was too late.

The End.


	13. N is for Norty (Naughty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is acting like a child

A/N 2 Someone one said to me that 'Naughty' was something children were, adults were in fact 'norty' ... i like that idea a lot :)

Ianto never saw the elastic band that flew through the air from Jack's fingers and pinged him on the left ear, the first he knew about it was that moment when a sharp pain shot through said ear. Clutching his hand to his ear he looked about, Jack was leaning against the door frame of his office with his arms and ankles crossed looking as innocent as the day he was born. Good job Ianto couldn't see the look in his eyes as it was one of pure mischief.

It wasn't long later, after having to leave the conference room to fetch a file that Jack had left in his office that he took a sip of his coffee and spluttered it all over the table while coughing uncontrollably. He never even stopped to work out who had put salt in it, he was out of his chair and the room before he threw up and never saw the little smile twitching at the corner of Jack's lips.

Later that day when everyone else had left for the evening Ianto was tidying up the hub, he was bending down retrieving a piece of screwed up paper from under one of the workstations. One hand on top of it to balance himself as he lent as far as possible without having to get down on his knees to reach it he never saw Jack walk up behind him.

He did however feel him pinch his right buttock, which made him jump and bang his head. It had been a very quiet day in the hub and everyone was getting bored, except for Ianto who was having a day of mishaps and as the day went on he knew he was being the subject of many a practical joke. He knew it was Jack but he couldn't prove it and when he did he was going to treat him like the naughty school kid he was behaving like.

“Shit.” Ianto muttered as he pulled himself upright from under the workstation rubbing the top of his head.

“Something wrong?” Jack enquired trying not to smirk.

“Grow up Jack.”

“Just a little fun, can't you take a joke?”

“Joke? You've been playing pranks on me all day for your own amusement.”

“Moi?” Jack asked trying to sound innocent.

“Yep, you and I've had enough.”

“I was bored.”

“No excuse for acting like a eight year old, so I'm going to have to punish you like one for being naughty.”

Ianto looked up at Jack, his eyes twinkling with his own mischief now and a very obvious smirk on his face.

“You're going to give me detention and stand me in a corner with my hands on my head?”

“Tempting, but no.”

“Then what?”

“Old school punishment.”

Jack's eyes couldn't have got any wider if they had tried by this point as he tried to read Ianto's mind.

“You're going to cane me?” His voice a little tinged with worry.

“Nope, even I'm not that masochistic. But I think a good spanking might just be in order.”

Jack felt his blood rush straight to his groin, now that was something he hadn't indulged in for a very long time and and was delighted to realise that Ianto seemed to share one of his kinks. Jack closed the space between them and went to kiss Ianto, but Ianto dodged out of his reach.

“Punishment means just that Harkness, not pleasure.” He told him grinning. “Well, not yet anyway.”

“Sorry Sir.”

“That's better, now up to your office now.”

As Jack turned to conform Ianto gave his arse a smart slap on his fabric covered arse, Jack's cock twitched in appreciation as he quickly climbed the steps to his office, Ianto following close behind.

Ianto closed the door behind them. “Strip from the waist down.” He ordered Jack.

Jack had his boots and clothes off in what seemed like a couple of minutes as Ianto watched, Jack's arousal evident as his cock stood proud for Ianto to see. Ianto fought the urge to touch his own erection through his trousers, wanting to delay his own pleasure a little.

“Forearms on your desk, legs apart.”

Jack hesitated for a moment, thinking about trying for a kiss again but then complied with Ianto's order. Placing his forearms flat on the top of his desk he then stood with his legs about a foot apart, arse in the air.

“Like this Sir?” Jack asked without looking round at Ianto.

“Perfect.”

Ianto stepped closer to Jack, placing a hand on his arse and stroking the pale flesh tenderly before bringing his hand back and slapping his sharply on one buttock making Jack give a small moan that sounded more like pleasure than pain.

“I hope you didn't enjoy that?”

“No.”

Another slap resounded across Jack's arse. “No what?”

“No Sir.”

“That's better. Ready for the rest of your punishment?”

“Yes Sir.”

Ianto couldn't help but rub his cock through the tight fabric of his trousers, his cock was begging for attention and the sight of Jack's arse in front of him wasn't doing anything to help. Ianto unbuckled his belt quickly and opened his trousers to loosen his clothing and then turned his attention back to Jack.

His hand slapped Jack's arse repeatedly, a couple of slaps to each buttock at a time. Jack moaned beneath each slap as his arse grew steadily redder and redder, Ianto's hand keeping up the pace as he felt the heat radiate on the palm of his hand.

“Are you sorry? Had enough.” Ianto asked him as he delivered another blow.

“No.” Jack rasped.

Ianto grinned to himself as he let his other hand slip inside his trousers and curl around his own cock, stroking it slowly and deliberately as he continued to spank Jack. Jack writhed, moaned and gasped with every slap.

“Gonna come.” Jack gasped loudly.

“Not yet, not till I say you can.” Ianto told him.

Ianto rubbed his hands soothingly over Jack's crimson red buttocks, he was going to have a little trouble sitting down in the morning despite his fast healing Ianto thought to himself as he smiled. Bending forward he placed small butterfly kisses on Jack's buttocks as he used his hands to push his own trousers and briefs down to his ankles.

Then he grabbed Jack's trousers from the floor and pulled out the lube from one of the pockets, popping it in his Jacket pocket for the moment and kissed Jack's buttocks again before biting down on the tender skin on one making Jack yelp.

“Shit!” Jack exclaimed.

Ianto soothed the bite with his tongue, then blew cool air onto it making Jack shudder beneath him before giving him a couple more stinging slaps on each buttock. He took the lube back out from his pocket and coated the fingers of one hand, then slipped then between Jack's buttocks and teased the small, tight hole.

Jack hissed a a finger breached his arse with barely any warning, sliding all the way in without stopping and then sliding back and forth as Ianto fucked him with it. When Ianto added a second finger Jack couldn't help but push back against it, needing more, wanting to come.

“Please.” Jack moaned loudly.

“Please Sir.”

“Yes, please Sir, oh god.” Ianto's fingers swept over his prostate sending Jack spiralling towards heaven.

Ianto slid his fingers from Jack's arse and he coated his cock quickly with lube, gripping the base for a few moments to try and slow his forth coming orgasm. Pressing the head of his cock against Jack's hole he slid slowly into Jack's body, reveling in the sensations of Jack's tight channel as it enveloped his cock.

There was no time for slow, this was going to be fast for both of them. From the first time Ianto pulled back he thrust hard and fast into Jack's arse, pounding as Jack met each and every thrust.

“Now, come for me now.” Ianto told him as he began to reach his peak.

Jack let out a huge sigh of relief as he was finally allowed to come, his arse muscles contracting around Ianto's cock as his come spurted over the floor before. Jack's orgasm sending Ianto over the edge, thrusting deep into Jack's arse as he came inside him and then fell against Jack's back till their breathing resumed to something resembling normal.

Ianto slid his softening cock from Jack's body and pulled him up from the desk and into his arms, kissing him long and hard before letting Jack take control of the kiss as his tongue slid into Ianto's mouth and they melted into the kiss.

Ianto slipped his hands down to Jack's arse and stroked his buttocks, feeling the heat still generating from them. Jack pulled back from the kiss and looked onto Ianto's eyes, telling him wordlessly that he was more than okay.

As they dressed Jack was wondering if Ianto was into being spanked and resolved to find out and Ianto was wondering if he could get Jack to return the favour.

The End.


	14. O is for Observers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate sex in a skip

They stumbled out the pub door, almost tumbling to the ground as Jack missed the step and grabbed hold of Ianto's arm to strop himself falling. If Ianto hadn't blindly grabbed for the doorframe and managed to grasp it they would now have been lying in a drunken heap on the pavement.

Arms around each others waists they managed to keep each other upright as they attempted to walk in a straight line down the street, sniggering their heads off about anything and nothing as they went.

They never realised they had wandered off the pavement and into the road until a car horn beeped at them loudly, this caused even more laughter as they moved back to safely. The streets were dark and mostly deserted as they made their way towards Ianto's flat, they were less than halfway home before Jack decided he needed to pee.

“Can't you wait?.” Ianto slurred and tried to drag him along the road.

“Gonna burst.” Jack told him, fumbling with the zip of his trousers.

Ianto had enough sense to drag him over to some bushes before he peed in the street, getting out the way just in time before Jack peed all over his shoes. Ianto stood watching guard until he heard Jack swear and call out to him.

“What?” Ianto asked wishing he would hurry up.

“Help.”

Ianto made his way back behind the bushes to find Jack fumbling with his zip.

“It won't work.” He grumbled.

Ianto almost stumbled over a rock in his attempt to reach Jack, which set Jack of giggling and then Ianto. Ianto grabbed Jack by the waistband of his trousers and fumbled about for the zip, having inadvertently brushed over Jack's cock a few times in the process he felt it hardening as he pulled the troublesome zip up.

Jack grabbed Ianto and snogged him hard, his arms wrapping around his hips tightly, grabbing at his arse and pulling his crotch close to his own. When Jack's hand moved around between them and groped his own cock Ianto pulled out of the kiss.

“Not here, home.” Ianto told him.

“I want you now.”

“I'm not shagging where you just took a piss.”

“Whatever.” Jack growled and dragged Ianto from behind the bushes.

A chorus of wolf whistles heralded them as they emerged, from a group of very intoxicated young women. Jack grinned and Ianto groaned imagining what they thought they had been doing, grabbing Jack's hand he dragged him down the street.

“Jack we'll never get home at this rate.”

“Don't care.” Jack told him as he shoved him against yet another inanimate object to snog and grope him senseless for what was at least the tenth time.

“Comfy bed?”

“Overrated.”

They got a few more feet towards home when Jack gave a little whoop of excitement.

“It's a skip Jack, nothing worth getting excited about.”

“Wrong, it's an empty skip.”

Ianto sigh, hiccuped and held Jack still. “Why is that exciting?”

“Good place for a shag.”

“Not that desperate.”

“You will be.”

Jack pushed him up against it, pinning his body with his own as one hand snaked between them and stroked Ianto's growing erection as he kissed him mercilessly. His mouth kissing hard enough to bruise and teeth clashing as his tongue invaded Ianto's mouth.

Ianto moaned loudly into Jack's mouth, he couldn't help himself as gave into the kiss knowing all was lost if he didn't stop Jack. But his hands wouldn't cooperate with his brain no matter how much it told him that shagging in a skip was a bad idea.

As Jack dragged him to the lowest point of the skip he made no effort to stop him, climbing in straight after him. The second Ianto was in Jack had Ianto's jeans unbuttoned and down around his knees along with his briefs.

Jack wasted no time doing the same to his own trousers, shoving Ianto against the inside of the skip he fumbled in his coat pocket for his lube as his mouth latched onto Ianto's again. Pushing Ianto legs apart with his knee he moved between them, then blindly coated his fingers with the lube.

His hand went straight between Ianto's legs, finding the tight puckered hole easily and teasing it with one finger before sliding it in to the hilt as Ianto hissed into his mouth. Adding a send and then a third finger soon after, desperate to get inside Ianto's body.

Ianto kicked off his shoes and toed off his jeans and briefs and lifted one leg, giving Jack better access to his arse as Jack slipped his fingers from it coated his own cock with lube. When he felt Jack's cock pressing against his hole he braced his back against the inside of the skip and wrapped his legs around Jack.

Jack reached up and grasped the top if the skip as Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, using Jack's own body as leverage to meet Jack's thrusts as Jack pounded into him. Neither of them lasted long, Jack came first as his bit down on Ianto's shoulder then reached between their bodies to grasp Ianto's cock, bringing on his orgasm moments later.

They didn't move straight away, both of the laughing breathlessly at what they had just done till their heartbeats slowed back down. Ianto unwrapped his legs from Jack's waist and lowered them one at a time to the ground.

Fumbing around in the dark skip for his discarded clothes, trying not to tumble over as Jack pulled his briefs and trousers up. When they were both finally dressed again, Ianto with a little drunken help from Jack they managed to scramble out the skip, both of them landing on their arses on the hard pavement starting them giggling again.

Managing to get upright by clinging to each other Jack claimed one more kiss before they headed back towards Ianto's flat again. Fortunately neither of them had noticed the group of young women from earlier hanging over the balcony of a flat above observing them in their own drunken stupor.

The End.


	15. P is for Private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That darn diary

From his office Jack could see Ianto sat on the sofa, writing in his diary if he wasn't mistaken. Jack knew Ianto wrote about anything and everything in it but wouldn't let anyone else read it, which led Jack to believe that he didn't just write about work related stuff, but personal as well.

Jack had asked him once if he could read it, but Ianto had told him that diaries were private and he should respect that. Jack hadn't pressed him about it anymore but the more Ianto kept it and his written thoughts to himself, the more Jack wanted to know what was in it.

He wondered of Ianto wrote about him, did he write down about how he was in bed, did he compare sleeping with him to sleeping with past girlfriends? Ianto had confessed he had never slept with a man before, was he as open to this as he seemed or did he have any doubts?

~*~

Ianto smiled to himself as he wrote in his diary, he knew full well Jack was watching him and that he was desperate to read it. Most of the contents were just about work, the artifacts they had found or the aliens they had either managed to convince to go or on occasion had to kill and the general day to day running of the hub.

But it also contained his thoughts about his boss, his friend, his lover. These were the personal things he didn't want Jack reading, it hadn't been long since they had started sleeping together and Ianto was writing his thoughts down as a way of trying to get them straight in his own head.

He knew on Jack's part it was just sex, there was no doubt of that in his mind and that it was the same way he should feel too. But despite his intentions he knew he had already started falling for the other man.

When Jack called down to him, asking him to make some of his wonderful coffee he had a feeling Jack was trying to trick him into leaving the diary lying around. After yelling back to give him five minutes Ianto added one last comment, left the diary open on the page and headed into the small kitchenette.

~*~

As soon as Ianto was out of sight he bounded down the steps to the main hub area and over to the sofa where the diary rested, picking it up he couldn't help but see the last entry which was written in large capital letters.

JACK,

READ THIS DIARY AND YOU WILL BE DRINKING INSTANT COFFEE FOR A MONTH AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU WON'T BE GETTING SEX OF ANY DESCRIPTION FOR THE SAME PERIOD OF TIME.

IANTO.

PS. PLEASE DON'T READ, I DON'T WANT TO GO WITHOUT SEX FOR A MONTH EITHER!

Jack chucked to himself and closed the diary, he heard Ianto walking towards him with a smirk on his face. He placed the diary back on the sofa and took his mug of coffee from Ianto's outstretched hand.

“Okay, you win.” Jack told him grinning.

The End.


	16. Q is for Queue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack hates queues

Finally, nearly a week after asking Jack to go and see the new Bond film with him the rift had been kind and he and Jack were headed for the cinema. They rounded the last corner and Jack gave a huge groan as he saw the length of the queue.

“It's been on all week, you'd think everyone would have seen it by now.” Jack grumbled.

“Well, considering we haven't, there's a good chance other people haven't had the chance earlier in the week too.”

“Bet they haven't been chasing half way around Cardiff looking for alien artifacts and chasing Weevils.”

Ianto rolled his eyes as they joined the back of the queue. “I doubt it.” He replied dryly.

After ten minutes they had moved less than a few feet, even Ianto was beginning to wonder of they should just go home. It was cold, very cold and dark and he was sure they were going to get rained on if they didn't get under cover soon.

Ianto reached for Jack's hand as a chilled wind swept past them making him shudder involuntary, in a moment of madness he had only worn a t shirt under his coat and was wishing he had put a jumper on.

“Cold?” Jack asked.

“Just a little.”

“Want to go home?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Nope, we're here now.”

“I've got an idea.” Jack unbuttoned his coat and moved behind Ianto, wrapping it around him too. “Joint body heat.”

Ianto snuggled back against Jack's chest, welcoming the heat his lover was providing. When the queue moved forward another few feet they shuffled forwards together, now only nearly half way to the doors from where they had started Jack was getting bored.

First he rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder, then began to nibble and kiss the back of his neck smiling as Ianto tilted his neck so he had better access to it. Ianto sighed softly as Jack's tongue licked up his neck and then he nibbled on Ianto's earlobe.

Jack could feel Ianto's arse pressing against his crotch, and it was causing a reaction he had no control of. Before he could say anything the queue moved forwards again, this time almost making it to the door.

“You really want to see this film?” Jack whispered into Ianto's ear.

“Yep.”

“If you keep teasing me with your arse it's not going to happen.”

“I don't mind missing the trailers.” Ianto smirked knowing Jack couldn't see his face.

“I'm not leaving the queue now.”

“No need.”

“Eh?”

They then found themselves at the ticket desk, after purchasing their tickets Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him past the drinks and snacks and through the door that led to the screens, but veered off in another direction.

“Where we going?” Jack asked as he was pulled along.

“Here.” Ianto said he as he came to a stop outside a door.

“I like your thinking.” Jack told him as they pushed through the door, went into a cubical together ignoring the other men in the gents and slammed the door behind them, locking it as their mouths met and their hand's slipped into each others trousers.

The End.


	17. R is for Retirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's returement party ...

Jack was so engrossed in moving around the main hub chatting to all the guests that he hadn't realised that Ianto had vanished, it wasn't till one of them asked where the guest of honour was that he realised he hadn't seen him in over an hour.

Jack excused himself from the guest he was talking to and went to locate his lover, knowing he hadn't really wanted any fuss or a party he knew he would be off hiding somewhere quiet. First he checked the archives, although they hadn't been Ianto's domain in years he knew he still thought of them that way.

Wandering through the maze of rooms and tunnels from A – Z there was no sign of him, Jack made his way out again and headed down to the cells. They were empty at the moment and it would be a quiet haven, but he didn't have any luck there either.

He headed back up to the main hub, weaving his way through the guest as he made his way up to his office, he hadn't noticed before that the blinds were drawn and hoped that meant he would find Ianto there as he was beginning to run out of options. Entering the office he closed the door behind him, he couldn't see him but there was a hint of his aftershave in the air.

“Ianto?” He called out hopefully.

“Down here Jack.”

Jack walked over to the hatch in the floor of his office and peered into the small room below, it hadn't been used in years but the room was still that same as it always had been. Ianto was sat cross legged in the middle of the small bed. Jack climbed down the ladder and sat behind him, Ianto between his legs pulling him back against his chest.

“Your guests are wondering where you've got to.” Jack said kissing the top of his head.

“I need to get away from it, the party.”

“I know you didn't really want one, but I couldn't talk them out of it.”

“It's okay, I don't mind really but ...”

“But?”

“Retirement ... it's a word that means being old, grey and useless. Is that what I am now?”

“Nowhere near old, and I love the little grey flecks in your hair and as for useless after last nights performance in bed I'd say you were anything but.”

“Everything still comes down to sex with you doesn't it?” Ianto sighed.

“When it involves you, yes.”

“What am I going to do with you?”

“What you did last night would be a good start.” Jack chuckled as Ianto elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

“Why did I agree to this?”

“It was your idea.”

“I'm an idiot.”

“No, you've been doing this job for twenty five years, far longer than the life expectency of a Torchwood employee and you've earned it.”

“Everyone else is gone Jack, the original team from when I first joined. Susie, Owen, Tosh, Gwen ... all lost their lives because of this job. How did I manage to survive, why as I so special?”

“I can't answer that Ianto, I'm just happy you're still here, with me.”

“Do you mean it, you still love me as much as you say? You still look like you did twenty five years ago and I'm going grey and I'm fifty, I can see wrinkles forming and soon I'll look more like your father than your lover.”

Jack shifted his position on the bed, pulling Ianto with him so they were now facing each other on the bed. He put his fingers under Ianto's chin and tilted his head up, kissing him softly before looking deep into his blue eyes.

“You are beautiful, I love you even more than the first time I realised that and I will continue to do so for as long as you can put up with me.”

“Till I die.” Ianto replied without thinking.

A tear rolled down Jack's face, Ianto reached forward and brushed it away with his thumb before kissing him softly on the lips.

“Sorry.” Ianto whispered, knowing it was a subject Jack didn't like to think about, let alone talk about.

“It's okay, my mind has already blocked it out.” Jack smiled but his eyes conveyed his sadness.

“Kiss me, remind me how much you love me.”

Jack wrapped his arms tight around Ianto and pulled him down onto the bed, kissing him as deeply and as passionately as when they first become lovers. They both lost all sense of time as they lay there lost in each others mouths, just enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

When they parted they were both panting a little, Jack rested his forehead on Ianto's.

“Did that tell you all you need to know?”

“It was perfect. Can we leave now, I want to go home and be alone with you.”

“Soon, we should say our goodbye's to your guests.”

Ianto nodded. “Okay.”

They straightened their slightly crumpled clothes and Ianto climbed the ladder first as Jack watched him.

“Only you would wear a suit to your retirement party.” Jack called up after him.

Ianto stopped at the top step and wiggled his bum. “They played an important role in our relationship.” He replied and then climbed out the hatch.

Jack followed him quickly, pulling him close for another kiss.

“Come on, lets go and rejoin the guests, then I can take you home and show you how young you are.” Jack smiled.

As they walked out the door the strains of Moonlight Serenade filled the hub.

“Our song.” Ianto grinned.

Jack pulled him wordlessly down the steps to the main hub, pulled him close and as they danced in the middle of the guests they rested their heads on each others shoulders, blocking out everyone else around them.

As they danced Ianto realised Jack was right, he had been fighting for the planet for long enough. Maybe retirement wasn't a bad thing, he was still young enough to do things he hadn't had time for while working for Torchwood, even though he wasn't sure what they were yet and maybe this party wasn't the worst idea in the world as he now knew for sure how much Jack loved him.

The End.


	18. S is for Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's thinking about earlier that morning ...

'Captain Sex on legs' Ianto thought to himself unable to suppress as small smile as Jack walked down the stairs from his office and into the main hub.

He watched as Jack strode over to the medical bay, watching Jack's body as it moved. His broad shoulders, long legs, the curve of his arse beneath the fabric of his trousers. Every inch of him exuded sex and that didn't even include those pheromones, even without them Jack would be hard to say no to.

As Jack lent of the railings above the medical bay as he spoke to Owen Ianto swallowed at the sight of his trousers stretched over his firm arse, the arse he loved to touch, kiss, rim and fuck. Ianto felt his cheeks flush a little as he thought it, until he had met Jack he would never have considered doing any of those things with another man.

Ianto could feel his cock twitching in his trousers, even thought it was merely hours since they had last fucked he knew if Jack was to drag him down to the archives or into his small room he would go willingly and fuck or be fucked again with no worries that it was too soon after coming such a short time ago.

As his erection grew in his trousers Ianto moved over to the sofa and sat, his legs crossed in an attempt to hide the bulge between his legs. Jack now had a foot up resting on the lower rung of the railings, causing his trousers to be even tighter over his arse. Ianto wondered if Jack knew what effect it had on him, but he dismissed it as he was sure Jack hadn't even noticed him when he had come down the stairs.

Ianto let his eyes close as he thought about what they had done earlier in Jack's small room, before anyone else had got into work. Ianto would deny it if asked be he always arrived early in the hope it would mean sex before work, it was a sure fire way of getting him out of his bed in the morning despite how dreary it was outside.

He could feel Jack's lips on his, the way he tasted and imagined Jack's tongue in his mouth and his own tangling with it as their passion began to build. He remembered Jack biting down on his neck and he had the mark to prove it hidden beneath his shirt collar that would take days to fade, longer if Jack kept reapplying it like he loved to do.

Ianto almost forgot where he was as he remembered Jack nipping at his nipples and the small pleasure that came with the exquisite pain of his action, the way Jack had kissed him down the length of his torso before taking his cock into his mouth and licking and sucking in the most delicious way until he had come down Jack throat.

In his mind Ianto could see the look on Jack's face as he swallowed it down, drinking every drop and then the taste of himself in Jack's mouth as he kissed him. Ianto's eyes sprung open as he realised he was rubbing himself through his trousers, glancing around, relieved to find no one was taking any notice of him.

As Jack walked back across the hub he called out to Ianto to perform some of his coffee magic and disappeared back up to his office, Ianto moved quickly to the kitchenette hoping no one would notice what his suit jacket was barely hiding in his trousers. As the coffee brewed he closed his eyes again and thought of what had followed his morning blow job.

Jack's fingers sliding into his arse, brushing his prostate as Jack prepared him. Jack between his legs, his cock sliding into him, filling him completely. Jack thrusting into him, hard and fast, face a picture of pure ecstasy as his own orgasm began to mount. The look on Jack's face as he came, the feel of Jack's warm come spilling into his body as Jack shouted his name before collapsing on top of him. The way they didn't move for a long time, till Jack's cock had softened and slid out of him, just holding each other until they knew they had to make them selves presentable again.

Ianto opened his eyes again and made the coffee, just one mug for Jack. He almost ran through the hub and up the stairs to Jack's office, ignoring calls asking where their coffee was. He didn't stop to knock, he walked straight into the office, closing the door behind him. Placing the coffee on the desk, moving around it before Jack could reach for it and kissing Jack hard as he picked up Jack's hand and placed it on his crotch.

Jack went willingly as Ianto pulled him out of his chair and towards to small hatch in the floor, who was he to argue when Ianto was so hard for him. As Ianto pushed him down on the bed, dragged off his trousers and straddled his hips Jack looked into Ianto's face and thought he really is 'Sex on legs'.

The End


	19. T is for Tend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Countrycide

Ianto sat on the edge of the back of the SUV, beneath the open hatchback with his eyes closed as he tried to ignore the ache and pains that were trying to take over his body. His mind was having trouble coming to terms with what had happened, that he almost became someone's dinner.

“Ianto.” I voice said softly. “Come on, lets get you home.”

Ianto opened his eyes and Jack couldn't miss the haunted look in them, he held out his hand to Ianto and as he took it Jack pulled him close into a hug, loosening his grip a little when Ianto hissed in pain.

“Maybe you should let the paramedics look you over?” Jack suggested.

Ianto shook his head. “I'm fine.”

“You're far from fine.”

Jack released him from the hug, took his hand and led him to the passenger door of the SUV not missing the pain that crossed Ianto's face as he climbed in and sat on the seat. Jack closed the door and ran round to the drivers side, sliding in and starting the engine quickly.

Ianto didn't say a work the whole drive home, he sat with his eyes closed and pain etched clearly on his face. Jack got the feeling that even talking hurt so he let him sit there quietly, not missing the tension in the young man's body.

Ianto refused Jack's help out of the SUV and his offer of help up the stairs to his flat, Jack watched for barely a minute as Ianto struggled up them on his own before locking the SUV and bounding up after him. Putting his arm around Ianto and helping him up the remaining steps as Ianto let Jack take his weight, passing Jack the key to the front door.

Jack let them in and closed the door behind them, helping Ianto into his living room and sitting him on the sofa before carefully sliding his denim jacket off and wincing at the blood stained shirt beneath. Ianto didn't say a word or try and stop him as Jack removed the shirt, just hissed in pain during the process.

Jack took a sharp intake of breath as he realised the extent of Ianto's injuries, he knelt down on the floor in front of him and looked into Ianto's eyes. They were expressionless and Jack was worried he was going into shock. He pulled off Ianto's footwear and socks, he could sense the tension in Ianto's body even in his feet.

“Ianto, come on, let me clean you up.”

“I'll be fine, you don't have to.”

“I want to, come on.”

Jack didn't wait for him to reply, he carefully pulled him to his feet and led him to the bathroom. Jack got more concerned as he stripped Ianto of his jeans, just leaving him in his briefs. Nearly every inch of his body was turning purple with bruising, judging by the amount on his chest he wouldn't be surprised if he had a cracked rib or two.

Jack removed his coat and sat Ianto on the edge of the bath and moved to the sink, filling it with warm water he reached for a flannel and saturated it with water, added some soap and moved back to Ianto. With great care he began to clean the dirt and blood from Ianto's body, trying to avoid hurting him more than he already was.

Starting at his chest Jack washed every inch of him down to his feet except for what was covered by his briefs, when he looked back at Ianto's face he saw silent tears falling down his cheeks. Jack rinsed the flannel once more and wiped them away with the dirt and blood on his face, placing a chaste kiss to his lips as he finished.

“Bed.” Jack told him.

Ianto got up from the edge of the bath and went with Jack without question, Jack rummaged in the chest of drawers and found a pair of pyjama bottoms. When Ianto made no move to take them from him Jack carefully pulled Ianto's briefs down, trying desperately to not gasp at the bruising on his buttocks and quickly replaced them with the pyjama bottoms.

Jack pulled the duvet down and Ianto got into bed, laying on his front as Jack asked, his hands under the pillow. Jack popped back to the bathroom and found some body lotion he assumed must have been Lisa's and got on the bed beside Ianto. Tipping some lotion into his hands he rubbed them together a little to warm the liquid and then carefully began to massage Ianto's shoulders.

It took a while but eventually he felt Ianto's tension begin to leave his body and the younger man relax under his touch, he didn't stop till Ianto's breathing changed and he thought he was asleep. Jack slipped off the bed and pulled the duvet up over Ianto's body, pressing a kiss to the back of Ianto's head before moving away.

“Don't go.” Ianto's voice was barely a whisper. “Please.”

Ianto rolled onto his side, moving over so there was room for Jack. Jack climbed on top of the duvet, spooning against Ianto's body beneath, wrapping as arm around him in comfort.

“Thank you.” Ianto murmured as he drifted into sleep.

The End


	20. U is for Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Cyberwoman

Jack put the muzzle of his gun against Ianto's head and cocked it.

Jack looks at young man in anger and disbelief. 'How could I have not known that he was keeping such a dangerous secret' His mind couldn't comprehend how he, Ianto Jones had fooled him so completely.

I'm going to die, he's going to kill me' Ianto thought as the cold metal of the muzzle pressed against his forehead, at that moment he knew he had never seen Jack so angry. He waited for the shot to come, there was no doubt in his mind that these were the last few moments of his life.

Gone was the calm butler mask that was like a perminant fixture on his face, here was an angry, upset and yes scared look of a secretive, manipulative con man and seemingly a good actor. 'He has conned his way into a job, the hub and my bed' Jack thought, briefly thinking how much Ianto resembled himself at one time.

He snapped out of his thoughts.

“Get us back to the hub.” Jack yells.

“Jack, what are you doing?!” Exclaims a horrified Gwen.

“Resisting the urge to shoot.”

The End


	21. V is for Vanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks perfect hair

Ianto had often wondered how Jack's hair always looked so perfect, well almost always as in the mornings after they had slept together is was a mess like anyone else's. Sticking up at all angles in a tangled mess, but by the time Jack was ready for work each strand was back in it's flawless place.

When he thought about he realised that Jack did seem to spend an huge amount of time in the bathroom, even if they had showered together Jack was out long after he was. Ianto's own hair routine was simple, he towel dried it and then added a little gel to it and used his fingers to put it into place, took minutes.

One morning he decided he had to find out what Jack did to his hair that look so long, sneaking back to the bathroom he glanced through the gap in the door and smiled to himself. He watched as Jack dragged a comb through his damp hair, then from out of a bag hidden on top of the cupboard that housed the towels he pulled out a hairdryer.

Carefully Ianto pushed the door open a little further so he had a better view as he watched Jack squirt hair mousse into his hand and smooth it through his hair and then painstakingly slowly dry it with the hairsdryer and a brush. Once that was done he pulled something else from the bag, Ianto couldn't quite see what it was at first till Jack plugged it in and moved away from the mirror and began to dress.

Ianto stifled a chuckle as he realised it was hair straighteners, smiling to himself as he watched Jack drop the towel and begin to dress. The sight of Jack's naked body distracting him from his hair for a few minutes, trying to ignore the twitch in his trousers as he watched Jack pull his briefs up over his somewhat perfect arse.

Once Jack was almost fully dressed, just missing his shirt and boots he went back to the mirror. Ianto's attention turned back to Jack's hair once more as Jack sprayed something on it and then picked up the now hot hair straighteners and began to work on his hair, making every strand perfectly straight.

He watched as Jack brushed it into place with his fingers and then opened a pot of hair gel, warming it between his fingers before carefully applying it to his hair, once it was how he wanted it Jack pulled out a huge can of hairspray and finished the job as it secured every inch into place. As Jack then began to scrutinise every inch Ianto couldn't help himself and laughed loudly, alerting Jack to his presence.

Jack spun round, seeing Ianto in the doorway and realising he had been watching.

“You didn't honestly think it fell into place by itself did you?” Jack asked walking towards Ianto.

“Is that a small blush I see on your face Sir?” Ianto asked cocking an eyebrow.

“It's very warm in here, now answer the question.” Jack deflected.

“I would have never thought that you were so ... vain.” Ianto told him smirking.

“All worth it though, don't you think?” Jack asked kissing Ianto on the neck.

“Well, perfect hair does suit you but ....” Ianto murmured as Jack slid an arm around his waist.

“I like to think it it completes the whole package.” Jack replied as he kissed Ianto softly on the lips.

“So modest too.” Ianto told him sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Jack's other hand slid down his chest and didn't stop till it reached his crotch, cupping him through the fabric of his trousers and noting the half hard cock beneath.

“You obviously like what you see?”

“... But I think prefer it all mussed up, reminds me of the fun we had to get it that way.” Ianto said as he rolled his hips against Jack's hand.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah.” Ianto sighed as he hand went behind Jack's head, tangled in his hair and kissed him deeply, ruffling it up again.

“You better make this worth it.” Jack told him breathlessly as Ianto's other hand skillfully opened Jack's trousers.

“Always Sir.” Ianto grinned as he slid his hand into Jack's briefs and kissed him again, deliberately making Jack's hair messier with the other.

The End


	22. W is for Wrapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto loves his Christmas present

As Ianto began to wake on Christmas morning he stretched towards Jack's side of the bed, opening his blurry eyes as he realised he was alone in the large bed. This was something that he was used to, but he had hoped that being Christmas morning Jack would have been there beside him.

Ianto snuggled back under the warmth of the duvet and closed his eyes again, hoping for even a few more minutes of sleep. Apparently the rift had no respect for Christmas Eve and they had spent most of the night running around Cardiff after yet another Blowfish, why did they seem to have an obsession with sport cars he thought to himself.

“You awake?” Jack's question was muffled by the duvet being over Ianto's head.

“Ummmmm.” Ianto mumbled back.

“I have your Christmas present, if you want it?”

“What is it?” Ianto mumbled from beneath the covers.

“You'll have to unwrap it and see.”

Ianto pulled his head out from under the covers and his face broke into a grin at the sight before him, Jack was naked but for a huge red ribbon, that must have been nearly a foot wide tied in a bow wrapped around his hips and covering his crotch.

“Santa must have got my list, seems like I've been a good boy this year.” Ianto said as his grin grew even wider.

“Want to open it now, of save it for after breakfast?” Jack teased.

“Oh now, never could wait to open my presents.”

Ianto lifted up the edge of the duvet and Jack slid in next to him, careful not to dislodge the ribbon as he did so. He lay flat on his back as Ianto slid his fingers down Jack's smooth chest till they reached the ribbon, taking hold of one free end he gave it a sharp tug and unravelling the bow in seconds.

“Now that's what I call an impressive gift.” Ianto said as he kissed Jack softly. “Very impressive.”

“Would you like to play with it?”

“Oh yes, I always appreciate presents.”

“Don't let me stop you then.”

“It is re useable, isn't it, I mean I wouldn't want to use it all up in one go?”

Jack chuckled softly. “It has a life time guarantee.”

“Oh goody.”

Ianto wrapped his hand around Jack's cock as he kissed him hard, his tongue sliding straight into Jack's mouth as he began to slowly stroke Jack's cock. Jack's tongue tangling with his own as Ianto tasted every inch of Jack's mouth, exploring it completely.

As he brushed his thumb over the tip of Jack's cock he felt the pre come coat it from the leaking slit, Jack gasping into his mouth as he sensitive cock twitched in Ianto's hand. Ianto broke the kiss, fixing his mouth to Jack's neck, sucking, biting and licking the sensitive spot as Jack moaned in pleasure beneath him.

Ianto's hand worked a little faster on Jack's cock, his mouth leaving Jack's neck and moving down Jack's body, licking across the head of his cock as he lapped up the leaking pre come before delving the tip of his tongue into the slit, wanting more.

Ianto felt Jack's hand in his hair, pulling on it in a way that hurt just enough to be pleasurable as he moaned incoherently under him. Taking the head of Jack's cock into his mouth Ianto's tongue swept over it causing Jack to cant his hips, Ianto's hand preventing him from pushing his cock deeper into Ianto's mouth.

Ianto's other hand slid between Jack's legs, cupping his balls, teasing them with his fingers before sliding them back till his finger found the tight puckered hole between his buttocks. Teasing it with the tip of his finger as he released Jack's cock from his hand and took it deeper into his mouth, letting Jack thrust into it.

As he felt Jack's cock swell just that little bit more in his mouth he relaxed his throat and took Jack's cock in as deep as possible, moments later rewarded as Jack's come spurted down his throat. Ianto drank it down greedily, wanting every single drop, not stopping until Jack's cock softened in his mouth.

As soon as Jack's cock had slipped from his mouth he was back to kissing Jack, Jack's tongue in his mouth tasting himself as his hand teased the hairs on Ianto's chest until they broke apart panting. Ianto's own erection pressing into Jack's hip, begging to be touched.

“Enjoying your present?” Jack asked smiling.

“Oh yeah ...” Ianto sighed as Jack began to suck on one of his nipples.

“What do you want to do with your present now?” Jack asked as he nipped in a nipple causing a loud gasp to escape Ianto's mouth.

“Ride me, impale yourself on my cock and ride me hard.”

Jack slid his hand under the pillow and found the lube and held it out to Ianto, Ianto shook his head slowly from side to side.

“Prepare yourself, I want to watch you make yourself ready for my cock.”

Jack moved into his knees, facing away from Ianto, coated the fingers of his hand with lube and then rested on one forearm. Ianto watched as Jack's hand slid under his body and between his buttocks, finding the tight ring of muscle.

Ianto sat up behind Jack, parting his buttocks so he could see what Jack's fingers were doing to himself. He watched as Jack's finger tip teased the hole, teasing it before it slowly slid inside his own arse, fucking himself on his own finger.

As Jack added a second finger Ianto was beginning to think he might come just by watching Jack pleasure himself he was so hard, when Jack added a third finger he had to move a hand from Jack's buttock and grasp the base of his own cock to delay his oncoming orgasm.

Once it had the desired effect he grasped Jack's hand and slid his fingers from his own arse, then bending forward he teased the relaxed hole with the tip of his tongue. Dipping it in deeper and deeper as Jacked writhed and gasped, rolling his hips to meet each thrust of Ianto's tongue until Ianto could wait no more.

Jack moaned at the loss of Ianto tongue as Ianto removed it from his arse, gasping as Ianto bit down on his left buttock.

“Now Jack, please.” He was almost begging.

Ianto lay flat on his back as Jack straddled his hips, sliding down to impale himself on Ianto's cock in one swift movement.

“Hard and fast.” Ianto panted as Jack began to move.

Jack's movements got faster and faster as he rode his lover, his own cock now hard again standing proudly as his fucked himself on Ianto's cock. As he felt Ianto's cock swell even more inside him Jack bent forward, kissing Ianto deeply, swallowing his yell of pleasure as he came deep inside Jack.

Ianto's orgasm had barely subsided before Jack pulled himself off Ianto's cock and rolled him over onto his front, grabbing the lube he coated his fingers again and pushed one into Ianto with barely any warning, hearing Ianto hiss a little into the pillow.

Once he knew he hadn't hurt him Jack added a second, Ianto raised himself onto his hands as knees as Jack's fingers moved inside him, rubbing deliciously over his prostate, making his still half hard cock twitch again.

“Fuck me.” He told Jack.

“You're not ready yet.”

“Do it, I want you in me, I want to feel you in my tight arse.”

Jack slipped his fingers from Ianto's arse, pushing the head of his cock against the ring of muscle, Ianto letting out a loud groan as he pushed past it slowly till he was ball deep.

“Fuck, you're so tight.” Jack told him as he started to move.

“You feel so big inside me, filling me completely.”

“I'm not going to last long.” Jack's began thrusting fast and deep, pounding into Ianto's arse.

“Touch me, make me come, need to come again.” Ianto told him, his cock once again rock hard.

Jack reached around Ianto's body, grasping his cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. There was no noise except for the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the moans and pants of pleasure that escaped them as they fucked, Ianto letting out a yell of Jack's name as he came over the bedding below, the contractions of his arse finishing Jack off as he spurted his essence deep in Ianto's arse.

They fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs, neither of them wanting to move as Jack pulled the cover up over them with a free arm. They lay quietly till Jack's cock slipped from Ianto's body, then he moved off Ianto's body and lay beside him, pulling him into his arms and kissing him tenderly.

“I love my present.” Ianto murmured against Jack's lips.

“You can play with it again later if you want.” Jack whispered in his ear.

“Wouldn't want to wear it out.” Ianto grinned.

“No chance of that, but maybe we should have a sleep and recharge the batteries.” Jack suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Ianto replied, wrapping himself around Jack's body and closing his eyes.

The End.


	23. X is for Xerox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's been playing with the Xerox machine after misbehaving ...

Ianto carried Jack's coffee into his office, put it on his desk in front of him without saying a word and turned to leave.

“Ianto, please.” Jack pleaded.

Ianto rolled his eyes, stopped and turned back to face Jack. “Sir?”

“Look, I know I shouldn't have done it and I can just about live with the no sex for a week rule but the silent treatment with the odd 'Sir' is really beginning to get to me.”

Ianto cocked an eyebrow.

“Okay I miss sex more, if I say I'm sorry one more time can we please forget it ever happened?”

“No Sir.”

Ianto turned around and left the room, once he was out of Jack's sight he smirked to himself. He was missing the sex as much as Jack was but Jack needed to know that hiding his clothes during naked hide and seek wasn't on, especially as Tosh had come back unexpectedly an evening six nights ago and caught him running across the hub naked trying to find them.

Jack's punishment was no sex for a week, and no naked hide and seek for a month. He had also stipulated that Jack wasn't allowed to wank himself off either, knowing that Jack would obey in case Ianto caught him and extended the punishment. Ianto however had given himself no such rule and was wanking himself off every night in the shower while he thought about Jack fucking him.

He hadn't been able to look Tosh in the eye since and as she was avoiding him it was going okay, there was no way she could have missed his arousal before he managed to cover his crotch with his hands when he realised she was there. The fact he was naked had been bad enough, to him having an erection as well made it a hundred times worse.

Ianto delivered Jack's morning coffee in the same manner as he had the last few days, today was the seventh day and he would be happy when the morning came. He was a little surprised that Jack didn't try and get him to end the punishment early again, the same as the last six mornings, afternoons and evenings. In fact, Jack barely uttered a “Thank you” When he placed the mug on his desk, and he never saw the smirk on Jack's face as he left and walked towards the archives.

Getting himself a coffee on the way he sipped it as he walked, he was sipping it as he entered the archives and at first he didn't notice what was covering the walls. He placed his mug on top of a filing cabinet and glanced up as something caught his eye, then span round in a full circle with eyes wide before bursting out laughing.

Stuck all around the room were what appeared to be dozens and dozens of photocopies, full colour photocopies of Jack's arse and his cock, in various states of arousal. His next thought was that he should be angry because Jack had obviously broken the no wanking rule but he had to admire his attempt to get Ianto to stop the punishment early, even though it was nearly over.

Ianto pulled all the pieces of paper off the walls with a smile on his face, trying to not mentally work out how much it would cost to replace all the toner Jack had used in the Xerox machine. Once he had them all he carried the large sheaf of papers through the hub, facing his chest and up to Jack's office.

Closing the door he walked slowly over to the desk and placed them in front of Jack, without looking up Jack placed his pen down on the desk and hesitated before slowly looking up at Ianto. He was a little surprised to find a huge smile on Ianto's face, he was expecting anger or at least mild annoyance and knew he was risking Ianto extending his punishment.

“Hey.” Jack said simply.

“You broke the rules.” Ianto told him sternly but unable to stop the grin on his face.

“Sort of.”

“Sort of? This.” Ianto plucked the top photocopy off the pile and held it so he could see. “Shows me you did without a doubt.”

Jack had the decency to look a little flustered as he looked at the pick of his own erect cock in it's full glory.

“Okay, I made myself hard, but I never actually finished myself off.”

“Not sure I believe you.”

Jack pushed himself and his chair away from his desk, standing up Ianto could see his erection straining uncomfortably against the fabric of his trousers.

“I've been like this since six o'clock this morning, and it's killing me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, look I know it's only one more day but if I don't shag you I swear I'm going to die.”

“Death by hard on ... death by lack of sex ... not sure that's actually possible.” Ianto told him trying not to laugh again.

“Ianto!”

Ianto moved around the desk as kissed Jack softly on the lips, his hand ghosting over his very sensitive hard on causing Jack to flinch beneath it.

“I should make you wait till at least tonight.”

“Please.” Jack was begging now.

Ianto didn't say a word, just kissed Jack deeply and then led him over the the hatch in the floor, grateful that he had come into work earlier than normal, that Jack had only been in that condition for only an hour or so and that no one else had arrived for work yet.

The End.


	24. Y is for Yawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is in for a shock

Jack raised his hand to cover his mouth as he let out a very large yawn in the middle of the afternoon, during a meeting in the conference room. Tosh looked up from the notes she was quoting from and peered over the top of her glasses at him.

“Boring you are we?” Owen smirked.

“Don't know what's come over me lately, I'm never tired.” Jack ended the sentence with another yawn.

“Maybe you should get more sleep Sir.” Ianto told him dryly trying not to smirk when he thought about how late it had been when they finally fell asleep the night before.

“That could be arranged, if you think it would help.” Jack grinned at him.

“Well, I'd say you need to leave Tea Boy alone more but actually he doesn't look ... shagged out.” Owen chuckled.

“Coffee?” Ianto asked quickly getting to his feet and leaving the room before his face turned deep red.

“Owen!” Gwen exclaimed shaking her head trying not to laugh.

“Seriously Jack, want me to give you a medical, you've been yawning for weeks.” Owen asked.

“I'm sure it's nothing, I never get sick.”

“First time for everything.”

“Whatever.”

After the meeting finished, interspersed with more yawns from Jack he and Owen went to the medical bay where Owen took blood and checked his vitals.

“I'll let you know the results, try getting more rest.” Owen told him. “That means in a bed, on your own and sleeping.”

“But I've not needed much sleep for years.”

“Maybe it's all caught up on you.”

That night he was ignoring Owen's advice and he and Ianto were in the middle of a spot of languorous love making them Jack yawned around Ianto's cock.

“I'm boring you now am I?” Ianto asked looking down at Jack.

Jack let Ianto's cock slip from his mouth and moved back up the bed to lie against his lover.

“I have to admit I'm worried.” Jack admitted to Ianto.

“Any idea what it might be?”

“Not a clue, I just know that since I became immortal I've barely slept and not I feel shattered all the time.”

“Any idea when Owen will have the test results?”

“He said tomorrow.”

“Then there's no point worrying till we know it's something to worry about.”

“I guess so ...” Jack frowned a little.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed him tenderly, pulling him tight into his embrace. They stay like that for a long time, Ianto was a little surprised when he realised that Jack's erection had softened but he didn't mention it, he had a feeling it was due to Jack worrying and when Jack fell asleep in his arms he just lay there holding him till he drifted off too.

It was half way through the next morning when Owen summoned him to the medical bay, telling him to bring Ianto with him. Now he was really panicing, was it something life threatening? Yeah, he would come back but what if it was something like cancer? Could be put himself through that? He could kill himself, but that was a bit extreme.

“Sit.” Owen told him indicating the autopsy table in the middle of the room.

Jack did as he was told and sat on the table, clutching Ianto's hand.

“Just want to do one more test to confirm my findings.” Owen told him.

“Confirm what findings?” Ianto asked worriedly.

“Patience.” He was told by Owen. “Jack lie down, lift your shirt and open your belt and trousers.”

“You're kidding?”

Owen sighed. “Just do it.”

Jack complied and then nearly jumped off the table as Owen squirted cold gel on his stomach.

Jack lay there yawning as Owen picked up the hand held scanner and both Jack and Ianto gave him odd looks as he turned it on and placed it on Jack's stomach. They watched Owen's face as various expressions crossed it, shock, amusement, amazement.

“Well?” Jack asked clutching Ianto's hand even tighter.

“There's not really any easy way of saying this.” Owen began.

“It's cancer, isn't it.” Jack's face was looking paniced.

Owen broke into a huge grin and then he chuckled.

“What?” Both Jack and Ianto asked in unison.

“Well, it would seem you are approximately ten weeks pregnant.”

“Pregnant?!” Exclaimed Ianto. “Pregnant?!”

“I can't be.” Jack replied more than a little flustered.

“Oh you are, no doubt about it.”

“Shit.” Ianto muttered as it sank in and then passed out, falling to the floor.

Jack jumped off the table, clutching his trousers so they didn't fall down and crouched down next to Ianto, pulling him into his arms and trying to bring him round.

“There's more.” Owen added. “Might want him in that condition for a little longer.”

“More, oh god, please don't tell me it's twins?”

“No.”

“Thank fuck for that.”

“It's quads.”

“Quads?” Jack mouthed silently before passing out on the floor, taking Ianto with him.

The End.


	25. Z is for Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen does something stupid, Jack declares something to Ianto and something goes 'boom'!

“Jack.” Toshiko shouted. "Predicted rift activity in less than five minutes, here in the hub.”

Jack came running down the stairs from his office as the rest of the team appeared from various directions.

“Big, small?” Jack asked.

“Something small by the looks of it but no idea what except that it's not living tissue, I'd say it was an artifact or something like that.”

“Any idea where in the hub?” Owen asked.

“No, not a clue.” Toshiko replied.

At that moment there was a blinding light and a noise so high pitched it caused them all to press their fingers to their ears till it subsided.

“That looked like it was in the conference room.” Gwen said running in the direction.

“Wait.” Jack shouted after her to no avail.

“Damn.” He muttered, chasing after her, the others hot on his heels.

In the middle of the conference room was a cube shaped object, very ordinary looking in that it was a matt black colour but it was making an ominous pulsating noise.

Gwen went to reach for it. “No.” Yelled Jack, Ianto, Owen and Toshiko in unison.

Just that little bit too late ... as she picked it up off the table it began to tick. She put it back down again, aware that she had done something that went against all her training and very very stupid, which was hammered home by the hub going into lockdown.

“Fuck!” Exclaimed Ianto.

“Gwen, what the hell were you thinking?” Jack yelled as he moved around the table towards the object as the others began to back away from it.

“Sorry.” She whined.

“Sorry? You set off what appears be a bomb, were locked in here and you're sorry?” Owen shouted at her.

Jack inched close enough to see the box better, there on top, clear as day were purple numbers counting down.

32.22

32.21

32.20

“Right, it seems we have approx 32 minutes till this thing gets to zero and then ...”

“Boom?” Ianto suggested dryly.

They all turned and glared at him.

“Not the time for sarcasm Ianto.” Toshiko uttered as she turned her attention back to the ticking box.

“Gwen if we get out of this alive, I will kill you.” Owen told her.

“Look ...” She began.

“Shut up Gwen.” Jack told her sternly.

“Okay, Tosh, emergency power has kicked in. Get on-line see if you can find anything in the UNIT files on this.”

“Right.” Toshiko moved to her workstation.

“Owen, give her any help she needs. Gwen, just sit there and don't touch anything, Ianto with me.”

Ianto followed Jack up to his office, Jack closed the door behind them.

“Right, I can't see that it's anything other than a bomb and I get the feeling it was sent here through the rift other than it coming accidentally.”

“Hart?”

“That would be my guess too, we have no idea of it's intensity, the best we can do if we can't find out how to disarm it is to get away from it as far as possible and pray we make it out of here alive.”

“Well, the rest of us anyway.” Ianto replied solemnly.

“Ianto, you know I'll do everything I can to keep you, them safe. I don't want to lose any of you.”

“Death by Torchwood, I knew it would happen one day.”

Jack moved closer to Ianto and took his hands in his own.

“I'm not going to lose you, not yet.”

“You can't promise me that we won't die Jack.”

“I'll do my damnedest to stop it.”

Ianto could see something in Jack's eyes he had never seen before and he wasn't sure what it was, he wasn't aware he was gazing into them until Jack coughed softly pulling him out of his trance.

“Ianto, there's something I need to tell you, just in case ...” Jack's face became serious.

“Jack?” Ianto was a little worried now.

Jack cleared his throat and let got of one of Ianto's hands to touch his cheek.

“I should have told you this when I got back, it's the reason I came back.” He hesitated.

“Jack, you're kinda worrying me here.”

“I really did come back for you, I realised that ... I was falling in love with you.”

Ianto didn't say a word, just looked at Jack in astonishment. It was like a dream come true and he couldn't believe what his ears had heard, never in a million years would he have thought Jack would have fallen for him.

“You're in love with me?” Ianto asked slowly, needing Jack to clarify it.

“Yeah.” Jack let a small smile play on his lips hoping he hadn't scared the younger man off.

“Shit.” Ianto said softly.

“Is that a good 'shit' or a bad 'shit'” Jack asked.

“Oh good, definitely good, I just can't believe Jack Harkness told me he loved me.” Ianto chuckled.

“So, that means ...?”

“Yep, I feel the same, I love you too Jack.”

Jack's hand slid away from Ianto's cheek and towards the back of his head, pulling him towards him and kissing him tenderly.

“I could be dead in.” Ianto pulled the stopwatch from his pocket and studied it. “Less than ten minutes and you choose this time to tell me you love me.”

“I might not get the chance to do so if I didn't.”

Ianto nodded, knowing that Jack wasn't just saying it to make him feel good before he lost his life. Ianto wrapped his arms tightly around Jack and kissed him deeply, hoping desperately now that they got out of this alive. Not just for himself, but for Jack too as he knew losing people he loved was an occupational hazard that no one should have to go though, let alone over and over.

It was a good few minutes before they pulled apart, caused by Owen storming into the room and yelling at them.

“We have less than five minutes till this thing hit's zero, Tosh hasn't managed to find anything of any use on line and you two are in here making out like teenagers.”

They pulled apart a little guiltily, knowing they should have been doing more to help.

“You're right Owen, sorry. Lets get ourselves somewhere safer, all of us.” Jack told him.

They couldn't leave the main hub, Jack decided the safest place to be was the medical bay. It was the farthest from the conference room, they didn't dare touch the device again in case it caused it to go off early. They all sat with their backs to the wall, facing into the room and away from the hub. Ianto pulled the stopwatch from his pocket again and began watching the last minute count down.

Owen was sat between Toshiko and Gwen, an arm around each of them in an attempt to comfort them as much as himself. Jack and Ianto sat as close to each other as possible, an arm around each other as they both watched the seconds tick by seemingly faster than normal.

“10 seconds.” Ianto told them quietly.

No one said a word in answer.

“6 seconds.”

“3 seconds.”

As he said “Zero.” Jack pulled him into his arms and kissed him throughly, listening out for the explosion and the following distruction. It took them all a few moments to realise that there was no big bang, just a small boom. They all got to their feet, moved towards the steps that led up out the medical bay and slowly climbed them.

“What the hell?” Gwen exclaimed as they gawped up at the conference room.

There was a light show going on in the room, what appeared to be mini fireworks and what looked like shimmering confetti. Taking a chance that nothing worse was going to happen they all made their way towards the room, Jack making them wait outside the door as he entered carefully.

He neared what was left of the device, the top of it blown away completely. He was completely flummoxed as to what was happening, then a small, sharp noise made him jump and a hologram appeared.

A shimmering image of Captain John Hart appeared before him and began to speak.

“You really think now that I've found you I'd let your birthday go by without celebrating it? Remember how we used to celebrate? Boy we knew how to party, never met anyone else who could party like you ... or shag.” A huge grin crossed the holograms face. “Well, I hope my birthday surprise didn't cause you too much of a ... problem. Now you go and have a great night and give Eye Candy a snog from me.”

With that the hologram faded away, Jack turned to face the others who had now entered the room.

“I could bloody kill him.” Owen moaned.

“Birthday eh?” Toshiko grinned. “We should celebrate.”

“Small problem, we're locked in here until the lockdown ends.” Gwen moaned.

“Don't even go there Gwen.” Jack warned.

“We have coffee.” Ianto interrupted attempting to defuse an argument before it started.

“Not much of a celebration.” Muttered Toshiko.

“Well, I don't know about you lot but it's my birthday apparently and ...”

He was cut off by Ianto. “Apparently? You don't know?”

“I gave up celebrating years ago. As I was about to say ... and I have to snog Ianto here as instructed and then we're going to have a little celebration of out own.” Jack grinned, grabbed Ianto's hand and dragged him towards his office as Ianto turned an interesting shade of pink.

Owen, Gwen and Toshiko watched them speechlessly until they vanished out of sight and then turned to look at each other.

“So, what shall we do?” Asked Toshiko.

“Anyone fancy a threesome?” Suggested Owen and got slapped around the head from both sides.

The End.


End file.
